


Do you love zombie?

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Zombie!Kise
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 噗友聊天之下的殭屍黃瀨趴囉故事
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	1. Chapter 1

看著眼前的巨大長形箱子，黑子有些困擾。

「火神君也真是的……」想到好友打電話囑咐自己下班別立刻走，就為了送這東西過來時，黑子不由得重重嘆氣。雖然有些覺得麻煩，但眼前這個東西，不得不說確實吸引住他的目光。

聽說是從火災現場的地下室被找出來的呢。想著火神的描述，黑子的心漸漸活泛起來。連大火也無法殃及的地下室，據友人的說法，那處甚至濕度、空調、溫度都被控制得超乎想像，顯然放在其中的東西是十分重要的。

這種長寬高的比例……還真像以前看過的「那個」呢。回憶起那段有點遙遠卻又色彩分明的過去，黑子搖搖頭，趕緊回過神來，不願再深入下去。

趕緊起身也調整了房間內的氣溫濕度，黑子是政府機關下負責走私物鑑識的專員，也慶幸火神把東西送到這裡，不然實在沒辦法進行處理。

東西都暴露在外那麼久了，能救多少是多少吧。相當清楚有些東西一離開特殊環境就會開始毀壞，黑子沒有猶豫，輕輕敲開了眼前物品的上蓋。

這是一個巨大的長形木箱，封口處被白石膏密密覆蓋。黑子慢慢卸除石膏，掀開第一層蓋子，發現其中竟然還有一層內盒，而兩層中間填滿木炭時，他的心中頓時一涼。

不會吧、不會吧、不會吧……不由自主地瞪大眼睛，黑子立刻加快手上的動作，這種保存的方式、簡直就像是他以前經手過的那種東西──

克制著雙手的顫抖，黑子終於揭開最後一層內蓋。

他幾乎屏住了呼吸。

映入眼前的是一張人臉。完美無瑕的人臉。

不應該這麼完美無瑕的人臉。

「黃瀨涼太……」看著躺在木箱中的男人，黑子一個踉蹌，跌倒在地。不敢置信地看著這令人難以置信的景象，好一陣子才慢慢爬起身，忍不住伸手摸了摸那人顯得十分蒼白的臉頰。

竟然是軟的……黑子的手滑過黃瀨的臉，細小的金屬碰撞聲閃過。

「啊……」看著對方的耳環鬆脫落地，黑子一時竟呆楞地不知如何是好。

「哪，我說。」一陣聲音突然傳出，黑子猛然抽了口氣，慢慢轉過眼神的樣子顯得有些可笑。

「你為什麼要把手放在我的臉上？」嘗試皺皺眉，黃瀨覺得自己似乎有些僵硬，但現在更令他疑惑的，是眼前這個看來在騷擾自己的傢伙。

「你……會說話？」

「當然會。」有些生氣地翻了翻白眼，黃瀨沒好氣地回答，想著這沒禮貌的男人什麼時候要把手拿開。

「你……眼珠子可以轉動。」

「難道你不行？」終於受不了地坐起身子，黃瀨一把拍開黑子的手：「這位不知道名字的先生，我還可以扮鬼臉給你看──如果你想看的話啦。」

「你剛剛拍掉我的手時……」看了看自己的手掌，黑子慢慢恢復了平靜的表情，眼神中的波瀾萬丈卻無法被壓抑：「有痛覺嗎？」

「喂喂你夠囉──咦？」正想狠狠反駁對方時，黃瀨突然停下了語句：「好像……欸？沒有？」

「當然不會有。」慢慢地滑坐在地，黑子心想，這個世界已經瘋了。

「因為你……二十年前就已經死了。」

※

「所以說這到底是怎麼回事？」人已在車內，黃瀨的記憶卻還停留黑子在剛才那句令人震驚的話語，尚且無法靈活使用的雙手想要拉出安全帶卻一直失敗，他只得無奈放棄，看著對方俐落地替自己把安全帶繫上。

「我也不是非常清楚。」發動引擎，黑子想了想，將車內的冷氣又往下調了五度：「但結果是確定的。黃瀨君，你現在是個會說話的屍體。」

雖然經過這三十分鐘的相處，黑子發現黃瀨不如以前自己經手過的東西脆弱，但還是某種程度地保有了那些東西的特性──例如怕高溫、怕濕氣等等。

小心為妙吧……雖然已經覺得有點過寒，黑子還是再將溫度往下調整到冷氣能負擔的最低溫。

「哇、黑子先生，拜託請別講這種噁心的話……」已經從剛才那段驚險的過程知道了對方的全名是黑子哲也，黃瀨卻對現在這種不得不依附對方的狀態有些不喜：「我真的變成殭屍了嗎……」

「法定上的你已經死亡。否則剛才不需要這麼急迫掩飾黃瀨君的存在。」想起適才在鑑識室內兩人相看無言時，冰室學長在外面的問話讓他總算回過神來。

「哲也、你還好嗎？」冰室搞不懂已經下班的黑子怎麼突然間又關上門、還啟動了那些調溫設備，疑惑地在外頭問著：「是大我送來的東西有問題嗎？」

「不……不是的。」看著眼前的黃瀨也露出了驚惶的眼神，黑子在此時反而鎮定了下來。

不能慌、不能慌。越急越錯。黑子吞了吞口水，盡可能穩住聲音地回答：「沒有，只是發現有血液樣本沒有處理好，所以想弄完才下班。」

憑著毫無破綻的回答讓冰室放心地離去。黑子看著搖搖晃晃從箱中站起想要跨出卻一個踉蹌的黃瀨，他立刻上前扶住了對方，明知黃瀨沒有感覺，抓住他的手卻握得死緊：

「我明白黃瀨君還有很多疑惑的地方，但現在先進行地點轉移好嗎？這裡不太方便。」

大概是那個表情太過嚴肅和認真了，不然我應該是不會聽這種人的話行動的……在腦中想著有的沒的，試圖轉移對自身狀態恐慌的黃瀨，慢慢在黑子的扶持下回到了對方的住處。

不僅僅是討厭自己的無力，也討厭和不喜歡的人肢體接觸的黃瀨，才剛抓到了一點行走的方法，就立刻甩開了對方的攙扶。

「……我自己可以的。」看著黑子有呆楞的臉，黃瀨不由自主地拉起表面的微笑，滿意地看見對方轉開視線。

沒有再說什麼，黑子只是先讓黃瀨坐到沙發上，將除濕機與冷氣開啟後，才準備檢查起一些因為急迫而沒來得及搞清楚的地方：「請你張開嘴一下。」

「什麼？」

「我要檢查黃瀨君食道萎縮的程度。」

「──別講這種話！」被發言給嚇了一大跳，黃瀨幾乎是馬上捂住自己的嘴巴。

「是黃瀨君問我的。」還是堅持地撥開對方的手，黑子仔細將黃瀨全身都檢查了遍，才肯定似地點點頭：「和我想的一樣。」

「雖然不理解運作的能量從何而來，但黃瀨君的確不能進食、因此同樣沒有排泄問題。」在自己的喉嚨上比劃著示意，黑子不用太難的字彙對黃瀨解釋：「剛才也試過了，沒有血液循環，痛、壓、冷、熱看來也都沒有知覺。」

發現黃瀨的臉色越來越難看，黑子突然驚覺自己這樣的發言是否有點打擊一個自我認知還停留在人的對象上，只得趕緊補救：

「但黃瀨君的水腫並不明顯，關節有點僵硬但還是可以活動，皮膚的狀況也算正常。看起來……大致上還是跟一般人相同。」

「……一般人會不能吃飯嗎。」有些陰沉地望向黑子，黃瀨確實是被這一連串的檢測結果給刺激到了：「……我本來還在想晚餐要吃什麼轉移注意力呢。現在都被你搞砸啦。」

「絕對不能吃，你沒辦法消化的。」沒有理會黃瀨的胡亂遷怒，黑子只是有點緊張地趨身向前，表情非常嚴肅：「黃瀨君，只有這方面的事你必須相信我。」

又、又是這種臉！黃瀨在心中不甘不願地嘖了聲，才微不可見地晃動頭部表示答應。

「那就好……說到晚餐，明天是火神君來做飯的日子。」想起連自己的生活起居都照顧妥貼的朋友，黑子忍不住提起嘴角：「可惜黃瀨君沒有辦法享受……啊，火神君是我的朋友，也是發現你的人。」

「哼……你似乎不怕他知道？」從對方的表情讀出了信任的訊息，黃瀨只是撇撇嘴、說出從「醒來」後就一直在意的事情：「可以開始搞清楚狀況了吧。我為什麼會在那個箱子裡？」

開始簡單地把事情經過告訴黃瀨，黑子最後也只能搖搖頭：「火神君在發現你時，你就已經被放在那裡了。」

「這樣子嗎。」有些煩躁地抓抓頭髮，卻又想起搞不好自己的頭髮已經不會再變長，黃瀨趕緊放輕了手腳：「那……再一個問題。」

「黑子先生為什麼會知道我的名字？」直勾勾地看向黑子，黃瀨的眼神充滿尖銳與質疑：「我一醒來，就聽見你在喊我。」

「但……我可不認識你啊。」黃瀨沒打算放過這個微小的線索，畢竟他以前就曾經因為這樣而招惹到不少麻煩。

本來以為眼前的這個男人也會對自己露出像是癡漢一樣的表情，沒想到對方卻只是稍微張大了眼，有些疑惑地回問：「黃瀨君……已經不記得去世前的事情了？」

「什麼？」下意識想要排拒自己死亡的事實，卻還是被對方給這樣點醒，黃瀨有些咬牙切齒地回想著：「我早上去攝影棚工作，下午有課但不想去上，然後……嗯？然後？」

此時才發現自己的記憶似乎有所缺失，黃瀨絞盡腦汁地回憶，卻沒有任何頭緒：「我好像、忘了？」

「我想也是。否則黃瀨君現在不會這麼平淡。」黑子深深地吐了口氣，說出自己為何會知道對方的理由：「我是在電視上看過你的。」

「我可沒拍過電視廣告啊。」

「不是因為這樣。」頓了頓，黑子還是直說出口：「黃瀨君的父母在你十六歲那年去世了……而你也是。」

「三個人都被關在房間內，一氧化碳中毒而死。詳情我不記得了……那時候我才六歲。」揉了揉眉心，黑子經歷了一整天宛若科幻小說的劇情，已經有些疲憊：

「因為黃瀨君是模特兒，你的照片與姓名有出現在電視上……記者也有訪問你的同學們，所以我印象相當深刻。」

同時得知了自己死亡的真相以及時間已經過去二十年的事實，黃瀨連一點反應也無法給出，只能楞楞地呆坐在原地，任由黑子將自己扶進房間，換上衣服，平躺在床上。

收起對方顯然不會需要的棉被，黑子打開空調，看見黃瀨仍然呆呆傻傻的神情，只能嘆氣，退出門外。

※

聽著對方在隔壁反反覆覆翻身而整夜沒睡好的黑子，才剛帶著茫然離開房間，就被莫非定律的神準驚醒。

土司掉下來時，總是果醬那面朝下……發現客房已經空無一人，黑子有些心慌地想著因應對策。他並不瞭解黃瀨，對他的消息也只是來自於幼時在電視上的驚鴻一瞥、以及有些影迷心態回頭蒐集的老舊剪報與雜誌。

黃瀨涼太這個人，真正的模樣、熟悉的朋友、常去的地方，他完全不知道。

他只擁有過那個人對著不特定大眾的笑容，可就連那個笑容，他也只來得及擁有褪色的版本。

但現在怎麼辦？看著窗外漸漸陰沉的天色，黑子的心臟幾乎被送上了處刑台。

那樣的身體能夠忍受多少水汽？可以淋雨嗎？皮膚會潰爛嗎？聽見外頭的雨聲時，黑子簡直要發瘋──

──然後他發現，放在玄關旁矮櫃上的鑰匙、皮夾和手機不見了。

沒有再多作猶豫，他拿起電話，顫抖的手按下自己的手機號碼，撥號聲許久沒有人接，轉入語音信箱，他再次撥出、還是如此。

從沒想過死心，黑子再次撥出號碼，終於等到了那邊一聲要讓他感謝老天的「喂？」。

「是黃瀨君嗎？我是黑子哲也。」

（是你啊？這電話到底要怎麼接啊，有夠難用──）

「你現在在哪裡？」沒空理會黃瀨不會使用智慧型手機的抱怨，黑子直接單刀直入的詢問，手邊已經開始拿起雨衣雨傘，準備出門：「馬上告訴我。」

（欸？你也管太多了吧。）黃瀨的聲音，此時聽起來竟有些委屈：（我出去逛逛而已嘛，都過了二十年──）

「立刻告訴我你在哪裡！」因為對方的毫不在乎而被激起怒氣，黑子少見地大聲斥責出口：

「黃瀨君是否還記得自己是具屍體？你到底在哪？室內還是室外？給我名字然後馬上去躲雨。你知道你泡水以後搞不好就會變得腫腫爛爛的整個軟掉嗎？」

像是被黑子的敘述給嚇到，黃瀨支支吾吾地說了自己因為沒帶傘，正在附近的咖啡店躲雨，獲得關鍵資訊的黑子立刻掛斷電話，連電梯也不想等地一路奔跑下樓。

生平第一次這樣的胡亂駕駛，連車也來不及停在停車格內，黑子直接衝進咖啡店內，隨意扔下紙鈔後，立刻用雨衣將黃瀨包得緊緊，撐著傘拉著對方進入副駕駛座。

沒有理會黃瀨對雨衣很醜的抱怨，黑子只是趕緊開車返家──縱使黃瀨的說明是一下雨就立刻躲進了室內，但今天的雨勢相當大，行走的過程終究還是有碰到水的。更何況是與積水地面直接接觸的雙腳。

有穿鞋也可能出事。一回到家把空調開到最強，立刻將對方扔在椅上，黑子明明面無表情，卻讓黃瀨感覺到某種危機，只能乖乖地正襟危坐。

他哪知道事情這麼嚴重。他只是對於昨天那番驚人的事實感到有些衝擊，想要用自己的雙眼確認看看罷了。

雖然沒有實感，但光是自己死於一氧化碳中毒就很可怕了。更何況現在的他，就像是一覺醒來已過二十年的睡美人一樣，想想都不寒而慄。看著那些自己不熟悉的街景，沒有見過的藝人海報，還有完全不知道怎麼使用的手機……

……他真的明白了。即使他根本不想接受自己已經變成奇怪的怪物，這卻是事實。

世界已經和他熟悉的世界不一樣了。

此時情況關鍵，黑子哪還有心思顧慮黃瀨的感受。他的踟躕只有一秒，立刻轉身進入走廊深處的倉庫間，提出大包小包的工具。

「黑、黑子先生……？」看著黑子拿出的大罐玻璃瓶，黃瀨的心中敲起鏗鏗的警鐘。

「消毒殺菌。」開始在罐子裡倒入大量的福馬林，黑子沒有猶豫：「把褲子捲起來，兩腳泡進來。」

「喂、等、等等……」

「請相信專業。屍體防腐就是這麼作。」

「啊夠了！不要那樣叫我！」自暴自棄地阻止了對方，黃瀨立刻手腳快速地捲起褲管，像是泡腳一樣深進了大瓶內。

拿起乾淨消毒過的棉布，黑子臉覆口罩與護目鏡、雙手戴上橡膠手套，直接以布沾濕福馬林，開始擦拭起黃瀨的身體。

「你、你……」覺得噁心卻也多少知道對方是為自己好，黃瀨忍氣吞聲地閉上嘴，任由黑子為所欲為。

「請忍耐一下。和一般屍體相比，黃瀨君的防腐能力其實很好。但還是小心為妙。」

對於這種說法，黃瀨嘲笑似地哼笑了聲，回答的聲音不大不小：「別說得你好像看過很多屍體似的。」

手中的動作一頓，黑子只是沉默了下才接話：「無論如何，在這方面，我的確比黃瀨君知道得多。」

沒有聽見對方的回應，黑子也就保持安靜地繼續動作下去，頂多是在看見對方的手肘時，皺起了眉頭：「雖然很抱歉，但黃瀨君今晚恐怕只能保持這樣了。」

「你是要我睡沙發？就算我很亂來，這也太欺負人了吧……」有點不可置信地想要指指自己，黃瀨的動作還沒開始，就被黑子阻擋下來。

指指對方的手肘，黑子只是拿起吸滿福馬林的棉布，蓋上了已經有些裂開的關節皮膚，以免感染：「手肘屬於常動關節。不但沒有衣物保護、又淋了雨。黃瀨君如果不希望手肘的皮膚整個被撕裂到無法挽回的地步，就請保持姿勢。」

這才知道茲事體大，黃瀨眨眨眼睛表示理解，終於不再亂動。黑子欣慰對方總算聽進自己的勸告，對黃瀨露出了放鬆的表情，才退開去收拾工具。

這個人剛才是不是……笑啦？胡亂猜測對方口罩下的表情，不能移動的黃瀨只好看著黑子打發時間，此時他才後知後覺的發現，黑子為了保護自己而淋濕的衣物，到現在都還沒換下來過。

「那個……黑子先生。」有些尷尬自己的遲鈍，黃瀨不懂平常明明就很擅長察言觀色，怎麼這一兩天來都處於忽略對方的狀態：「你、換個衣服吧？」

「福馬林對人體有害，我要先把東西整理好。」驚訝於黃瀨對自己的關心，黑子立刻感受到對方有點彆扭的視線，才點點頭，表示接受到對方的好意。

「那就先把空調關掉吧！」看著牆上顯示為15度的冷氣，黃瀨霎時還以為黑子是個在北極圈住慣受不了日本氣候的移民。

「屍體防腐必須在低溫乾燥的環境。」把工具整齊地放回箱內收好，黑子抬頭對黃瀨露出揶揄的神情：「關掉了黃瀨君就會臭掉的，這可不行。」

原本還以為是黑子自己怕熱才會車上屋內都開著強力空調，對於器官防腐一點概念也沒有的黃瀨，此時才知道對方都是因為自己才那麼作。

使勁地將器具放回倉庫間內，只留下一罐密封福馬林與乾淨的棉布備用。黑子想了想，還是嘗試對黃瀨露出安撫的表情：「沒有問題的。明天我會聯絡一個朋友，他修補身體的手藝很好，嘴巴也很嚴。」

發現對方明明話題很少卻還要一直待在自己旁邊扯東扯西，黃瀨總算明白這個男人是不想自己一個人在客廳不能動又睡不著，才會在此作陪。

他……有病啊。

心裡雖然這樣認為，但黃瀨已經決定，才不管這傢伙比自己大了十歲，明天起就要叫對方「小黑子」。

小黑子。唸起來還滿順的嘛。

黃瀨在心中洋洋自得的想。

※ Fin.


	2. 在不遠不近的未來開始交往的兩人後續

「哇喔……」看著那好幾本的剪貼資料，黃瀨露出十分誇張的吃驚表情：「原來小火神沒騙人，小黑子真的是我的粉絲耶……」

「請不要再看了。」嘗試了幾次都沒辦法溫和地制止對方翻看簿本，黑子最終還是放棄阻擋的動作──他從來不敢真的對黃瀨動粗：「都是黃瀨君啊……自己看自己很有意思嗎？」

「是沒什麼意思啦。」以前的自己還真挫耶，看起來傻頭傻腦的。已經完全適應二十年後的品味，黃瀨不由得認為當時的衣服看起來有些好笑：「喔喔，這本雜誌不是賣超少的嗎？小黑子你竟然連這個都有收集到！」

黃瀨的嘴裡笑鬧著，心裡卻覺得有些訝異。剪輯冊中許多的紙張看起來都已經泛黃陳舊，卻被小心地護貝保存。有些剪報篇幅小得連黃瀨自己都不記得了，甚至是那種群體模特的工作，黑子都還能找出其中小小的一個自己……

幸好我已經沒有眼淚啦。沒有想到自己的過去竟然被如此鎮重對待，雖然知道很多粉絲都是這樣，但小黑子還是不一樣的。黃瀨眨了眨眼睛，繼續翻看著手中的本子，卻突然驚訝地停了下來：「小黑子，你怎麼會有這種照片？」

黃瀨手指的指向，是幾張明顯不屬於工作照的紙片。裡面的自己或者靠在教室窗邊和嘻笑，或者抹著汗水參加球隊練習……

「啊。」本來想說當事人永遠不會發現，這將成為自己永遠的秘密才如此大膽行事，黑子一時有些不堪的尷尬，沉默了會兒，還是承認自己的假公濟私：「代表機關去校園演講時……順便從圖書館的畢業紀念冊印的。」

「連這種辦法都有？」那本畢業紀念冊多厚啊！而且自己還常常跟別班的女生合照，小黑子該不會整本都一頁一頁翻過了？思及至此，黃瀨終於忍不住脫口而出：「小黑子這樣有點像變態跟蹤狂耶。」

「抱歉。」最大的秘密都已經說出口，黑子也就沒有什麼顧忌。他坦率地向可能感到不舒服的黃瀨道歉：「我沒有想到會有被本人看見的一天。」

黑子想，這人哪裡知道我收集這些的心情呢？在電視上看見他閃閃發光的微笑時，卻是對方離開世界的當下。自己只能不停地蒐集黃瀨曾經留在世界上的痕跡，假裝自己已經認識對方很久……

追想那些也無意義了，不管怎樣，他現在在這裡。黑子果決地撇開傷春悲秋，聽著黃瀨對著那些生活照叨絮的回憶，在黃瀨笑著說「我還是比較喜歡不是工作的照片」時，點頭回應「我也喜歡黃瀨君打球的樣子」。

「哼。」突然安靜了下來，黃瀨斜眼看著黑子，直到對方疑惑的眼神投來，才慢吞吞地開口：「可是我現在已經沒有辦法激烈運動了，不可能像是小火神那樣和你一起……」

「請黃瀨君不要這樣說，現在的你真的不適合。」黑子以為對方還想要像過去那樣打球，急忙出聲阻止：「我可以陪你練投籃，適度還是沒問題的。」

「小黑子根本投不進啊。」因為感覺到對方的關心而欣喜，黃瀨卻故意還是露出氣鼓鼓的任性表情：「打球就算了，我也不能在下雨天和你一起出門……」

「沒有關係，下雨天時，我喜歡在家裡看書。」

「也不能和小黑子一起去晚餐約會……」

「這不是問題。我喜歡在家吃。」用力握住了黃瀨的手，黑子只怕勾起對方已經不是人類的感傷：「而且我喜歡電影約會。」

「在家吃也是小火神做的飯不是嗎……」想起自己也曾經想要練習料理，卻因為缺乏味覺而失敗，黃瀨有些委屈地合起剪報冊，雙手環膝將冊子抱入懷中：「我什麼都比不上小火神。」

「你會動這點就大獲全勝了。」其實明白對方看似假裝生氣，卻包藏著真正的不安，黑子遲疑一下、還是使勁抱住那比自己高上許多的身軀。

房間內的空氣沉默地流動著，然後被黃瀨突然的動作給打破。他掙開黑子的懷抱，扔開了那本充滿自己的簿本：「我不喜歡這本剪報！」

遠遠甩開過去的自己，這次換成黃瀨狠狠抱住了對方：「那本裡面都沒有小黑子、我不要！」

「我不能打球、不能淋雨、不會做飯，但是我長得好、身材高、還是個人樣！」

聽懂了黃瀨的言下之意，黑子微微勾起了嘴角，他扶住對方的臉頰，在那雙沒有濕氣的嘴唇上留下了一個親吻：「好，以後的照片，我們都一起拍。」

「拍上很多張，重新裝滿一本吧。」

※ Fin.


	3. 沒有寫完的斷簡殘篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然後續有構思一些內容  
> 但因為故事劇情的鋪展已經完全超出聊好玩的梗  
> 太過複雜就讓故事打住了
> 
> 這是後續帶了一些奇蹟世代與黑子過去等等的段落  
> 隨便看看就好囉～

「好厲害！」看著自己幾乎不會發現修補痕跡的身體，黃瀨驚訝地瞪大了眼：「跟原本的樣子根本沒有差嘛、小綠間也太強了！」

「小綠間……什麼東西？」狐疑地看了黃瀨一下，綠間的直覺告訴他別作什麼追究，只是開始收拾起各種工具：「只是盡力而為罷了。其實黑子也能作到，還特地叫我過來……哼。」

「小黑子也可以？」好奇地瞪大了眼，對於這個把自己帶回來的男子一無所知，因而從昨天就開始連連驚奇的黃瀨，趕緊抓著似乎知道什麼的綠間追問：「小黑子到底是作什麼的？你都不知道，他昨天拖出兩大桶福馬林的時候我都嚇傻了──」

「……如你所見，政府機關的鑑識員。」沉默了會兒，綠間推推眼鏡，卻選擇輕描淡寫地回答。他提起裝著工具的醫師皮箱，站起身時瞄了眼在客廳一角講電話的黑子：「總之，能順利修補，也歸功於你特殊的體質。不是人類，卻又比起一般的屍體更為強韌……黑子這次可是碰到了前所未有的稀奇物。」

「不要把人說成那樣啊──啊、我好像也不是人……唉算了。」從醒過來就一直存在的恐慌，在黃瀨知道還是有人擔心自己、還是有人能和自己正常交流後，總算減去許多。他看著在旁通話中的黑子，露出燦爛的笑容。

是這個人，讓我知道就算是這樣的我，也還是「正常」的。

早在綠間來到時就留下空間給兩人，想著愛漂亮的黃瀨或許不願意讓自己看到狼狽的一面，黑子走到客廳的一旁，播出電話。

「早安，火神君，我是黑子。」

「……對、就是火神君送來的那個，要跟你談談。」

「他是黃瀨涼太，你曉得的那個。」

「而且他……活過來了。」

斷斷續續地與線路那頭的火神坦承著，黑子突然一陣沉默、然後皺起眉頭：「什麼健走？我昨天下午的確是大量運動了。」

「喔……火神君，在日本少說英文比較好。」黑子無聲地拉起嘴角，無奈地回應彷彿都要穿透話筒的怒吼：「沒有，我真的沒有開玩笑。」

「好，我在家，火神君直接過來就好。」看見綠間對自己勾手示意，黑子只是再和火神寒暄了幾句，便掛上電話，按著綠間的指示準備送對方離開。

「既然綠間君都說沒問題，那黃瀨君就自便吧，請隨意使用。」手隨意在屋子內指點了幾個地方說明大致方位後，黑子便和綠間一起走向玄關。

他沒有錯過剛才綠間的手勢。那是兩人過去還在同一個團隊時的暗號，意思是「需要長談」。

和綠間一起來到人煙稀少的逃生梯前，黑子背靠牆壁，還是先開口道謝：「謝謝綠間君的幫忙。黃瀨君的狀況……太特異，還是需要你的協助。」

「你其實也做得到的。」綠間放下手中頗具份量的工具包，皺眉看著黑子：「放任自己荒廢度日……我不苟同這種生活方式。」

「綠間君還是這樣不留情面。」黑子眨了眨眼，看著自己的手欲言又止：「我還是有在練習的，只是……那樣的事情我已經作不到了。」

「也不需要作了。」並不打算讓自己有什麼責怪的意思，黑子只是回到了正題上：「一直提起過去，不太像是你的作風。是有什麼事情嗎？」

「……早安占卜說我今天和水瓶座相性最差，要小心被對方抓住話柄。」斜眼看了下自己掛在手機上的青蛙吊飾，綠間終究說出了那幾乎是禁忌的語言：

「你聽說赤司回來了嗎？」

完全沒有想到那個避諱的詞語竟然會出現，黑子少見地瞪大了眼珠子，面無表情的狀態出現了裂痕：「他、不是，那之後就去了國外……」

「我也只是聽說他回來了，有認識的人說在機場看到他入境。」綠間想起那個眼光銳利卻老是嘻皮笑臉的同事，本來因為提起赤司而緊繃起的面容總算是稍微鬆弛些：「誰也不知道會發生什麼，我也不過就提醒你一聲罷了。」

「……謝謝。」深深吸氣、憋住、再慢慢放鬆。黑子用力捏著自己的虎口，才慢慢放鬆下來：「再說吧。赤司君在想什麼……沒有人知道。」

看著似乎還沉溺在回憶中的黑子，綠間正想張嘴說點什麼時，屬於第三人的聲音卻突然出現：「哇啊綠間、還有黑子！躲在這種地方幹嘛，嚇唬人啊？」

火神的身影漸漸出現在樓梯口，綠間暗暗嘖了一聲，沒有再對黑子說什麼，逕自閃過火神走往電梯。面對滿臉茫然的火神，黑子只是搖搖頭沒有多作解釋，領著火神一起往家的方向走去。

※

「哼……小黑子一個人住那麼大的房子啊？」沒有客氣地在房間四處晃著，除了黑子拖出福馬林的那個房間以外，黃瀨好奇地四處探查著，最後在看起來十分寬敞整齊的書房停下腳步：「現在公務員都賺那麼多喔……」

湊近臉細看一排一排被收放整齊的書，默念著那些看來就很深奧的著作名稱，黃瀨想著自己連一本的名字都沒印象，到底是因為書都是在自己「死去」後才出版的、還是自己真的跟黑子不在同樣的水準上？

基於某種自尊心的安慰或逞強，黃瀨不死心地一本一本搜尋著，試圖找到自己也曾經讀過的文本，但從書櫃的最左上角搜索到最右下角，黃瀨除了幾本沒有書背的資料夾以外，仍然沒有達到目的，發現一些他記憶中的書名。

好吧好吧就這個……抱持著有點自暴自棄的想法，黃瀨抽出了那幾本資料夾打開，卻看見了意料之外的東西。

「哇喔！你就是黃瀨？」

配著腳步與話語聲從背後傳來，還沒來得及對手中的東西有所反應，黃瀨就嚇得回頭，看見黑子正和一個從沒見過的高大男子站在書房門口。

「黃瀨君，這就是火神君，是他發現你的。」和火神一起走進書房，三個男人的身材立刻讓本來還算寬大的書房變得稍稍擁擠，還想要再替兩人多作介紹的黑子、卻在發現黃瀨手中的東西時尷尬停下。

「哈、這不是黑子的黃瀨資料夾嗎？」早就對這裡已經熟習的像是自己家一樣，火神一屁股地在閱讀桌旁的椅子坐下，還惡作劇似地轉了椅子一圈：「沒想到有給本人看到的一天啊！」

「小、小黑子……」捧著的資料夾中，剪貼著各式黃瀨在雜誌上的照片與訪問，雖然多半泛黃陳舊，卻明顯地受到精心保存，大大小小的新聞看來都沒有被收集者放過，有些報導甚至連黃瀨自己本人都幾乎沒有印象了，卻被端端正正地剪下保存。

有些尷尬地沉默了會兒，黑子瞪了顯然在看好戲的火神一眼，轉身帶著大家往客廳走去：「在電視上看過黃瀨君之後，就稍稍在意了些。」

尾隨黑子一起離開書房，看著前面黑子的身影，正透漏著只有熟悉朋友才能讀懂的侷促，再看看旁邊竟然能像個活人一樣行動的黃瀨，本來還想著世界如此神奇而有些驚訝的火神，此時早就已經被興致勃勃的心態取代：「欸、哪裡是『稍稍』──」

「請喝。」沒等火神的嘲笑說完，黑子已經重重地將裝著熱茶的水杯放在茶几上，快速打斷了對方的揶揄：「請火神君來，是因為黃瀨君和我都想知道當時發現黃瀨君的狀況。」

「對啊！聽說是在火災現場發現的？」雖然也很好奇小黑子到底是不是自己的迷，但似乎感覺到對方有點惱羞成怒的尷尬，黃瀨還是順從地轉移了話題。

「嗯，獨棟民宅，我是在地下室發現你的。」端起水杯喝了好大一口，火神靠上沙發背，瞇眼回想著當時的狀況：

「其實是事後清理火災現場時發現了入口啦。那個地方真的是見鬼的誇張……很誇張的地下室，封閉程度到完全沒有被火災波及的程度。裝黃瀨那個箱子就是放在裡面。」

「是、是什麼邪教儀式嗎？」有點噁心地抽了抽唇角，黃瀨一陣惡寒：「箱子底下畫著什麼五芒星之類的……」

「比起奇怪的宗教更像是瘋狂科學家的實驗室吧。」因為義兄是黑子的上司，對於相關的專業字彙、火神倒也可以說上個一兩句：「除濕、控溫、殺菌什麼的，控制得很嚴密，前輩他們破門而入時都嚇了一跳呢。」

「……有查出失火原因嗎？」歪頭沉思著，黑子疑惑地對火神問道。

「是人為。」對著黑子一指，火神露出個你知我知的眼神：「所以後續已經送到青峰那裡啦。」

想起那個在警局就任的友人肯定一邊碎碎念著麻煩卻一邊查著案，黑子忍不住露出了微笑：「又增加青峰君的工作量了。」

「反正他超閒沒差啦──我還覺得要替他增加多一點事情呢！」將指著黑子的手轉往黃瀨的方向，火神挑眉，對著不明所以的兩個人受不了地開口：

「都沒想到這個嗎？黃瀨都活過來了耶！不該去找一下誰幹掉你的嗎？」

「欸、欸欸？」黃瀨被問得措手不及，支支吾吾好一陣子後、才搔著頭髮、語氣微妙地開口：「可是我忘了……」

「黃瀨君失去了死前的一段記憶。」替黃瀨對火神追加解釋，黑子支著下巴，反倒因為這個引子而陷入了思考：「但或許還是可以提供點線索？如果有青峰君那邊配合的話……」

「案件調查報告跟驗屍報告雖然是兩邊各自管，但叫一下綠間應該沒問題吧？」

「啊？小黑子你──」看著開始討論起要怎麼調查的兩人，身為當事者反而被排除在交談外的黃瀨，只得無奈地露出苦笑：「怎麼兩個人都比我還投入啊……」

**Author's Note:**

> 大家我……我只是……我只是想寫黑黃!!!!
> 
> 雖然我每次都談一些很SM的打砲黑黃梗但我實際寫的黑黃……都虐虐╮(￣▽￣)╭
> 
> 盜墓賊ㄑㄈㄉㄉ與古人殭屍黃瀨就交給大家吧！我還是要來推進黑黃一下～本來是想要想個考古學家黑子和巴比倫王黃瀨的（滾），但我聯絡不上念考古系的朋友所以還是算了…背景知識不足_(｡⊿°｣∠)_
> 
> 其實這篇也是亂亂寫拜託別追究！哪有屍體可以這樣放十年就算可以挖出來這樣對待也早就壞了啦wwwww 完全就是憑著小時候看馬王堆展的印象+CMB的印象+剛剛隨便查查的資料亂來，拜託忽略好不好就是個啪囉……
> 
> 以下來放放還沒用上的隨手人設ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> 黑子哲也（26）
> 
> 政府機關的走私品鑑識員（類似調查局的鑑識單位，雖然我不知道台灣調查局負責生物鑑識的單位除了象牙角還會鑑識什麼神奇的東西……（喂）），以前曾經是黑市團隊「奇蹟」的鑑識員，6歲時在電視上看過16歲的黃瀨照片然後有了念念不忘的初戀，二十年過去後碰到了變成殭屍的黃瀨……
> 
> 黃瀨涼太（心理16、肉體36）
> 
> 被黑子從密封箱子裡挖出來的屍體，因為被黑子碰掉耳環而復活（？）。死前的記憶遺失。目前是殭屍，沒有五感、沒有血液、不能進食、身體僵硬、臉色蒼白。怕高溫怕濕氣。過去曾經因為滅門血案而上電視，被6歲的黑子看到照片。
> 
> 火神大我（26）
> 
> 消防員。從大火後的房屋地下室挖出被密封的木箱。知道黑子的過去，所以用了一些方法把箱子交給了黑子。
> 
> 冰室辰也（27）
> 
> 鑑識官，黑子的上司，火神的乾哥（哈）。有點摸不透的牽線人。是冰室建議火神把標本箱交給黑子。
> 
> 綠間真太郎（26）
> 
> 法醫。過去是「奇蹟」的一員。手指靈巧。在後來替黃瀨作過身體修復的動作。
> 
> 青峰大輝（26）
> 
> 刑警。過去是「奇蹟」的一員。曾經替想要追查事件的黑子調閱當年黃瀨家血案的資料。
> 
> 灰崎祥吾（36）
> 
> 生物學家。和黃瀨過去是同學。因為太喜歡黃瀨所以在黃瀨死後想盡辦法將其製作成類似標本的濕屍密封在地窖下。沒事坐在上面的客廳度過一天就覺得非常幸福。也因為這個初次DIY而推開真理的大門（？），後來成為了解剖學家（或是生物學家之類的）。住處在其出國參加研討會時遭到不明人士縱火，因此失去了黃瀨的屍體。目前正在追查屍體下落中。
> 
> （不忍說追加灰崎這個我不太熟的傢伙都是百樓的灰黃害的XDDD）


End file.
